


here for you

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: She finds herself in front of the New York Institute, the sun shining in her eyes. As Aline enters the church, she automatically starts looking for familiar faces, looking for Alec or Isabelle. Before she finds them though, another figure catches her eye.He stands out from the sea of Shadowhunters, dressed like a prince on his day off, magic blooming at his fingertips. She knows who he is, of course, there are few Shadowhunters who don’t, especially now that he’s dating the Head of the New York Institute, who is standing right beside him.





	here for you

**Author's Note:**

> written as a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049417) but can be read totally separately 
> 
> also a big thank you to [my best girl](http://highwarlockofhell.tumblr.com) for betaing, love you bub <3
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.hufflebee.tumblr.com)

A trip to New York finds its way into Aline’s life sooner than she anticipated, even sooner than a moment for her to talk to her mother, to tell her about Helen. But it might be for the best, Aline thinks, talking to Alec before she talks to her mom, to anyone else really. Knowing he will know where she’s coming from, will understand more than she has words for yet gives her a sense of comfort as she steps through the portal in Alicante.

She finds herself in front of the New York Institute, the sun shining in her eyes. As Aline enters the church, she automatically starts looking for familiar faces, looking for Alec or Isabelle. Before she finds them though, another figure catches her eye.

He stands out from the sea of Shadowhunters, dressed like a prince on his day off, magic blooming at his fingertips. She knows who he is, of course, there are few Shadowhunters who don’t, especially now that he’s dating the Head of the New York Institute, who is standing right beside him.

Aline watches them for a moment, noting the easy smile on Alec’s face, the pure adoration in his eyes as he watches Magnus work. When Magnus’s hands drop, the glow of the magic disappearing, he turns fully to Alec, his smile blinding. Aline barely stifles her gasp as Alec leans in and presses a soft kiss to Magnus’s lips, right there in the middle of the Institute.

She’s not prepared for the happiness that tugs at her heart at the sight, not prepared for the tears that threaten to fall, and she forces herself to take a few deep breaths before she makes her way to Alec and Magnus.

“Aline!” Alec exclaims as he notices her, immediately pulling her in for a hug. She hugs him back tightly, savoring it. As Alec pulls back, he extends a hand towards Magnus, who is watching them with a soft smile.

“Aline, this is my boyfriend Magnus Bane,” Alec says, with such ease and pride that Aline can’t help but grin. “Magnus, this is Aline Penhallow.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Magnus says, extending his hand to Aline. She shakes it, and says, “You, too. I’ve heard a lot about you, though not much from Alec over here.”

“You don’t talk about me to your friends, Alexander?” Magnus says. Even Aline can see that he’s teasing, from the faint beginnings of a smile in the corners of his mouth to how bright his eyes are as he watches Alec, who rolls his eyes at Magnus before taking his hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

“Sadly, I’ve only been talking about work with Aline lately,” he says. “Trust me, if I get the chance, I will talk her ear off about you.”

Magnus grins at him just as an insistent ring sounds from his pocket. He takes out his phone, rolling his eyes.

“I have to go,” he says, and then turns to Aline. “It was lovely meeting you, hopefully, next time will last longer than two minutes.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” she says, smiling at him.

Magnus then turns to Alec and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and says, “I’ll see you at home.”

“Yeah. I love you, stay safe.”

“I love you, too,” Magnus says as he starts making his way to the exit. Aline watches as Alec’s eyes follow him for a moment before he turns his attention back to her. They make their way to his office as she explains why she’s here (at least the business part of it) and by the time she’s done, they’re already sitting on the couch in the office.

“Alright, I’m sure we can figure something out,” he says then. “You can stay until tonight if you want, we have an already scheduled Downworld cabinet meeting that you are welcomed to join.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

They sit in silence for a bit, and it’s not exactly uncomfortable, but Aline feels a weight in her chest, feels it climbing up her throat. She knows Alec won’t react badly, she knows he’ll understand, but it doesn’t make the anxiety go away, it doesn’t make this easy.

“You seem a million miles away,” he says, snapping her out of her thoughts a bit. She looks at him, warm eyes and easy smile, can’t help but compare it to the closed off, sad boy she used to know. 

Now or never, it seems.

“I’m a lesbian,” she rushes out, and once those words are out, the others follow without pause. “And I am terrified out of my mind of coming out, of telling my mom, of everything. But I’m also tired of having her ask about when I’m going to find a husband, of my friends digging for my opinions on every guy in Idris, of not being able to tell them all that I’m already in love with the most wonderful girl. This is who I am and I want the world to know, even though I’m not sure how to tell it.”

As soon as the last word leaves her lips, Alec is moving forward, hugging her tightly. She doesn’t fight the tears this time, lets herself silently cry into his shoulder. From the relief, the fear, the joy of finally telling someone.

“I’m so proud of you,” he says as he pulls away, and Aline just nods, unsure if she can speak just yet. “And I’m very glad you told me. I know this is terrifying, but whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” she whispers after a moment, voice a little rough from the tears. “You’re actually a really big reason why I want to come out, why I feel I can.”

His eyes widen at that, and Aline lets out a breathy laugh.

“Alec, you are the first openly gay Shadowhunter in Angel knows how long, probably the first one ever. And you’re not only out and open about dating Magnus, you’re Head of the Institute! Whether you realize it or not, you are changing things, and I’m willing to bet it’s not just me who feels this way.”

He still seems genuinely stunned at her words, like it hadn’t occurred to him that what he did, what he continues to do, is life-changing, not just for his life, but also for countless others. It takes another moment, but a wide smile spreads across his face and he says, “I’m really happy to hear that. Now, tell me about this wonderful girl of yours.”


End file.
